Close To You
by FaitoKuro
Summary: Yukito's thoughts about how Touya has been behaving lately. Slight spoilers.Touya x Yukito


Yukito walked out of the large building, right into the cool, warm breeze outside. He once again felt the strong pull of gravity forcing his eyes closed, it was overpowering. What was happening to him? No – he didn't want to know. Not yet.

Fortunately, before he became too exhausted, he noted the presence of a large tree off to his right. He would be able to lean on it for support, he thought, letting himself slump up against the hard bark.

All of this felt so familiar to him, as if he was stuck in the same mundane pattern of just barely being able to make it outside of the classroom only to find that he was unable to get farther than a few feet form the school building. He had just been so tired lately…

He managed to pry his eyes open and stare at the smooth ground in front of him. He hoped that Touya would come to find him.

Seeing Touya lately stirred up mixed emotions for him. He had already come to understand that he was deeply in love with Touya, so he was always glad to see him, but lately Touya had been watching him with that look in his eyes. Touya was worried about him, Yukito knew that. What Yukito didn't know was _why._ Was Touya worried because he could see that Yukito was sick? Or was it something else… maybe Touya had something to tell him, something that he knew that he would not want to hear. Like Yukito was going to die, or that Touya no longer wanted to be close to him. Yukito couldn't decide which would be worse…

He should know that Touya wasn't cold enough to leave him now. He trusted Touya more than anything and knew that he would never do that, but Yukito always harbored irrational fears in his heart; even though he would always try to hide them.

Yukito was soon completely lost in his thoughts, his eyes closed again, when he heard a strong voice call out his name softly.

"Yuki…"

Yukito instantly recovered from his myriad of hazy thoughts and looked up to see Touya looking at him. Yukito could feel his heart speed up abruptly.

"Touya, what are you doing out here?"

"I need to tell you something, Yuki." Touya was talking rather quickly and looked slightly apprehensive. Yukito straightened himself out against the tree and found it easier to keep his eyes open now; preparing himself for whatever it was Touya had to tell him.

Yukito realized despondently, however, that now would not be the time that he would be able tell him, as the now all too common high, piercing voice resounded out behind Touya.

"Touya-kun! I was looking for you!" Akizuki cried out as she started running full speed towards Touya.

Touya visibly tensed and he let his exasperation show itself on his face. Yukito couldn't help but wonder if Touya really felt exasperated upon seeing the brunette. He knew that it didn't help to be jealous, but he had to consider that maybe Touya liked having the girl hang all over him.

"Akizuki, don't touch me! Why do _you _always show up, anyway?" _Or maybe not_, Yukito thought as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

He was vaguely aware that Akizuki had run over to Touya and the two of them were now arguing, but Yukito didn't want to hear it. Instead he put on a friendly smile and tried to appear pleased.

Their words were beginning to swirl around in his head; it was making Yukito dizzy. Or maybe it was something else that was making him dizzy, but he was not yet prepared to acknowledge it.

He tried to press his back harder into the tree for support, but he could already feel himself slipping. His world became black as he heard that wonderfully strong voice call out to him, "Yuki!"

……

There were many times, lately, when Yukito couldn't remember what he had been doing or why. He was glad that as he started to regain consciousness, this time that he was fully aware of what had happened. He was glad because it let him concentrate on the warm, secure expanse of back that was offering his head and upper body support and the firm, but gentle arms that were wrapped around his legs.

He knew that Touya was carrying him. He wanted to cherish the feeling of being held so close to Touya; having it be just the two of them. He remained silent as a soft smile spread over his weary face, but Touya seemed to have sensed that he was awake somehow.

"I'm taking you home so you can rest," his words were spoken in a kind tone, but he didn't humor Yukito with further conversation.

Yukito felt the need to apologize for giving Touya so much trouble, but he didn't want Touya to put him down yet. So he remained silent, trying to find something appropriate to say.

He could tell that Touya was deep in thought. Touya usually wasn't one to be overly wordy, but he would normally talk more than he was at the moment. Yukito, on the other hand, wasn't really thinking about anything. He was just _feeling. _He could feel Touya's body close to his. He could feel them touching. He could feel the warm air surrounding them.

When Yukito looked up again he saw the familiar gates to his house and he could then feel the strong disappointment that their walk had come to an end so soon.

As Touya approached the front door, he tenderly placed Yukito on the ground and turned to face him, looking at him with those dark, piercing eyes.

"Thank you, Touya. I'll be fine now. I think I just need to get some rest."

Yukito's smile suddenly vanished as Touya reached out swiftly and wrapped his arms around Yukito, pulling him into a tight embrace. It was warm and reassuring. Yukito was speechless as his eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Yuki, I never want you to go. Just stay with me, forever."

Yukito still didn't understand anything, but even though he didn't understand, that was just fine.

He suddenly didn't feel so insecure or worried; he felt safe. Because, as he slid he arms around Touya and closed his eyes, he knew that Touya would do anything to keep him that way.


End file.
